There Must Be Something There
by Lynn Die Drachen Krieger
Summary: A new friend has joined the group. Fenris and Anders never hated eachother more. Rated T for some kissing,  nothing too bad,and mild language. Warning! contains spoilers to, pretty much everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- **

**Hi! **This is my first story so it may seem a little... stupid. Enjoy!

P.s. I don't own any Dragon Age 2 stuff, just Lilly.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>She was on her way to the Hanged Man. Varric and Hawke said they would be there, with a few more of their companions. She took a short-cut down an empty alleyway.<p>

As she walked she looked up at the sky. The moon was brighter than usual. Normally, someone would caution her about wondering around a strange city, alone. But, being the nieve , childish girl she was, she didn't care.

She began to think about how she met Hawke and the others. After all, it _was _yesterday.

* * *

><p>Hawke was in the Lowtown market, about mid-day, with Marrill, Varric, Fenris, and Isabela. Each of them seemed to have a separate to-do-list but they decided to travel together. As they walk from merchant to merchant Fenris noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It look like some kind of figure. "Hawke... I have a feeling that something is fallowing us," He said slowly. Everyone turned to look at him.<p>

"What makes you say that?" asked Varric.

Fenris looked back at where the strange figure stood. "I don't know," Fenris said, even slower.

After a minute of looking for something that wasn't there, everyone started moving again. Everyone, except for Marrill. "Kitten, what's wrong?" Isabela asked with concern.

"What is that?" Marrill responded, pointing at the roof of a building. "Or, is it a who?"

Everyone fallowed her gaze up to a hooded figure. Varric was the first to speak," It looks like a person, daisy."

"Let's fallow it!" Isabela suggested excitedly.

"Are you mad?" Fenris added. Isabela just rolled her eyes.

They all watch the mysterious hooded person Glide ,almost effortlessly, from roof top to roof top. " They may be an assassin," Hawke stated. "I think we should at least know where they're going."

Fenris sighed, "It's like you're addicted to trouble."

They began to fallow the figure, which wasn't very hard. The figure's robes were made of white cloth, bright green silk, and had black leather around the waist." Well, it seems like they actually _want _to be seen," Said Varric. "Those cloths make them easy to spot."

The Figure leapt onto the ground and walked into a dead end. Everyone fallowed them into the dead ended ally.

"Careful, this could be a trap." Fenris warned.

Near the end the figure suddenly stopped. the group stepped closer, even Fenris.

Unfortunately, Fenris (not heeding his own warning) stepped a little too close. The figure turned, swiftly bringing a dagger to his neck. They could easily slit his throat. Hawke stepped towards the figure with his hands up.

The hooded figure quickly grabbed another blade (this one was hidden of there thigh) and brought it to Hawke's throat.

"Hey now, just calm down," Varric cooed.

Hawke swallowed then spoke," We aren't going to hurt you."

The figure began to laugh. They all suddenly realized the figure they hade been fallowing was a women. They should've seen it before by the shape of the figure's body or the long blond hair seeping out of her hood.

"Ha! You think I'm worried about getting _hurt?_" She said, in an interesting accent.

After a minute of silence, Varric spoke up," So... do you plan on killing my companions?"

She giggled a bit. "Please...," She started still giggling, but becoming more serious. " If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it, already." She lowered her weapons.

"May we know your name?" Hawke asked, grasping his throat.

"Li- Wait! Why should I tell you my name, hmm?"

This time Isabela spoke up, "We may just want to get to know you."

The hooded girl tapped her chin, "Hmm... tell you what. If you _really _just want to 'get to know me' meet me outside the city. I've got something important to do."

* * *

><p>After her important task, the hooded girl decided it would be fun to see what the group that approached her earlier wanted. She climbed up a wall of the city that seemed to separate Kerkwall from the rest of the world.<p>

she peered over the wall and saw the group. they were standing in a cirlce, arguing about why they were there.

She perched on the ledge and watched them biker. It was quite amusing.

"She's not coming, let's just go," Said Hawke.

She couldn't help but smirk. "Honestly," She started, climbing down the wall. " I didn't think _you _would show."

Hawke stepped towards her." Well, we're planning an expedition into the Deep Roads, and need all the help we can get," He explained.

She pretended to think about it. "I'll help you," She said plainly.

They gave her a strange look. "Really? We don't even have to bribe you?" Varric asked.

"Nope," She responded.

"Well, it's getting late," Said Hawke, "Let's all meet up at the Hangedman tomorrow night," He told everyone.

"What _is _your name?" Marrill finally asked the girl.

The hooded girl smirked, "My name is Lilly."

* * *

><p><strong>There maybe a few spelling errors, but nothing to bad.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think!**

**I'm going to put chapter 2 up around the 4th or 5th.**

**Rate! Review! All that good stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- **

**Hi! **Welcome to chapter 2. Again I apologize for the misspelled words. I don't have a Beta Reader, and I'm not quite sure how that works. I'm new to this website (if you couldn't tell). I also don't name my chapters. Honestly, I think it's a bit hard. Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own any Dragon Age 2 stuff, just Lilly.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Lilly entered the HangedMan and searched for her new 'companions'.<p>

As she looked around, she spotted them at the back corner. A red-headed guardswomen and blonde man had joined them.

Varric noticed Lilly walk through the door. "Look, there she is," He said to the others.

"Hey Lilly, over here," He signaled to her.

Lilly hesitated, then slowly approached them. "Have a seat," said Hawke. She plopped down between Varric and the blonde man. Her hood still hiding her face.

Everyone was very interested in learning more about their new companion. But before anyone could question her, Hawke introduced the rest of his friends. "Lilly, this is Anders," He said, pointing to the blonde guy.

"And the lovely Guardswomen there, is Aveline," He continued.

"Nice to meet you," Lilly responded.

After a minute of silence, Anders was the first to question her. "So... Where are you from?"

Lilly thought for a minute if she should answer the question. "Why so curious?" She asked in a sly tone.

Aveline answered before Anders could. "We know _nothing _about you! How are we supposed to trust you?" She began to raise her voice.

"Alright, alright. just calm down," She cooed, putting her hands up. "Well, as you may have guessed, I'm an assassin. In fact, I'm part of an order in Starkhaven," She explained.

Everyone was very interested in hearing more. But the elf at the end of the table, She believed his name was... Fenris, seemed uninterested in what was going on. that didn't bother her though, she was not trying to impress anyone.

Lilly took a deep breath, then continued," Though, we're more like vigilantes."

Hawke was eager to here more. "How did you become part of this order," He asked.

"I... think I was... sold?" She said unsure. But, that statement peeked Fenris's interest. She hesitated, trying to collect to right words. " No! sorry, I was _lost_. Ugh, the point is: my uncle had a _big _gambling problem," She corrected herself.

"So... He _bet _you?" Isabela bursted into the conversation.

"Yupp, along with 20 Sovereigns _and _his mansion. Lucky for me, he lost to one of the elders of the order."

Hawke seemed sympathetic."Hmm, sounds like Gamlen," He said to himself.

"How old were you?" Marrill asked.

"Only three," Lilly said plainly.

Lilly paused to take more questions. Aveline sat up strait and looked suspiciously at Lilly. " Why _exactly _did you come to Kerkwall?" She asked.

Everyone then focused on Lilly. She cleared her throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Well... I was looking for someone," She answered honestly.

Aveline cocked an eyebrow." Just _looking _for someone? Who exactly?"

Lilly sighed," A murderer, that's it." Aveline, still not convinced, antagonized her some more. " A _murderer, _why?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, though no one could eye under her hood. "He killed someone. I was sent to _find _him," She started, a bit defensive. "He is my target; I must, and _will..._ Take care of him."

Varric noticed it was becoming a bit awkward. He quickly grabbed a deck of cards, "Hey, who's up for a game of diamondback?" He asked.

Marrill nearly hopped out of her seat. "Oh, that sounds like fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one is a little short. <strong>

**The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Rate! Review! All that good stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note- **

**Hi! **Welcome Back! I'm posting this chapter a little sooner than I expected (considering the fact that it's pretty long). I just can't stop righting!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Lilly spent the whole night wandering the city. But she didn't walk the streets, she walked the roof tops. Lilly always enjoyed climbing things, and it was her favorite way to get from one place to another.<p>

She climbed up an old vein on the side of a house and began to balance on the edge. Lilly's balance was flawless, mainly because of years of practice.

The sun was beginning to rise.

Lilly, having no clue where she was going leaped of the roof and landed ungracefully into a shrub.

_That's what you get for being cocky, _she scolded herself.

She stood up, whipped the dirt off her clothes, and looked around. "I think I'm lost," Lilly thought aloud. She decided to look for some kind of landmark or something to help her find out where she was.

Lilly eventually gave up and sat down on a bench in front of what she realized was the Chantry. But she wasn't sure what part of the city it was in.

She lazily watched the sunrise and letting her mind wander. The sky soon became brighter and brighter.

It was very peaceful in the chantry courtyard. Mainly because people normally behaved themselves near the Chantry.

It was still pretty early but people began to emerge from their homes.

Lilly was a bit tired from staying up all night. So, she began to doze off. Her deep thoughts seemed to lull her to sleep.

Her eyes were closed so she didn't notice Hawke and Varric pass by.

"Lilly?" Varric asked with humor in his voice.

The sound of her name made her jump. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" asked Hawke.

Lilly snapped out of her hypnotic state and replied. " I don't know, I think I'm lost."

Varric chuckled. "Then why don't you come with us," He suggested.

"Yeah, come with us," Hawke added. "We're going to get Fenris, then heading to the Qunari Compound."

Lilly shrugged, "Eh, why not." She got up to join them.

She stood up next to Hawke then they began walking, Varric noticed something about Lilly's height.

"You know Lilly," He started. "I couldn't help but notice, you're kinda... short."

Lilly smirked," Yeah well... so are _you_."

Varric just chuckled; he somehow knew she was sensitive about her height. As are most people.

"Why exactly do you need Fenris to come with you?" Lilly asked, as she caught up with Hawke. Her hood _still _covering her face.

He turned to look at her. " Well, he knows more about the Qun then any of us," Hawke explained.

"Oh."

They soon arrived at a dilapidated mansion. It appeared to be abandoned for years. " Are you sure he's even in here?" Lilly asked, fallowing Hawke and Varric into to the deteriorating mansion.

" Yes, I am here," said a voice coming upstairs. They automatically knew it was Fenris.

_Wow, he has really good hearing, _thought Lilly.

Fenris came out of a room upstairs seconds later. His appearance intrigued Lilly. She had _never _seen lyrium markings like that be for. In fact, she had never seen lyrium markings at all.

"Why is it you always wear that hood?" Fenris asked coming down the stairs. Lilly figured the question was directed at her. Considering the fact that she was the only one with a hood.

Lilly was did not really want to awnser the question, but it was too late to change the subject.

"Because... I don't know," Lilly responded, looking up at the ceiling. She knew it was a vary bad excuse, but that's all she could say.

Fenris smirked.

_I'm sensing a story here, _Varric thought raising an eyebrow.

"What... do you not want people to see your face or something?" Inquired Varric. "You're not... _ugly_, are you?" He joked.

Lilly giggled. Fenris seemed enraptured, captivated, even bewitched by it. Hawke was the only one that noticed though.

"No, it's not _that_," Lilly answered, still giggling. "And, for the record: I've been told I'm highly attractive."

Varric chuckled.

"Then, why so secret? Why don't you take it off?" Asked Hawke, determined for an answer.

Lilly was getting a bit uncomfortable. She clapped her hands together. " Hey! Don't we have some Qunari to visit?" She asked hastily. Desperately wanting to change the subject. She would rather talk about... toast then herself.

* * *

><p>After the conversation with the Arishok about some kind of explosive powder, gaatlok, they all headed to the Hanged Man.<p>

The only empty table was in the back left corner. The same table they were at last time.

As Lilly and the others sat down, Anders and Isabela joined them.

Varric ordered a round of drinks and they all got to talking.

"Lilly," Hawke started, looking up from his ale.

"Hmm," was her response.

"You never answered our question from earlier," He said in a _very_ sly tone.

She sighed, "Oh, yeah. I... kinda planned on _not _answering it."

"We _should _know what you look like," Hawke pointed out.

Varric realized Hawke wasn't getting anywhere with her, and he too was curious. So, he stepped in.

"Well, I think he's right! It _is_ important to know what you look like," He added. "Ya know, in case we loose you."

At this point she knew she had been defeated. And it was _bound _to come up sooner or later.

Even though she wasn't happy about it, she had a small smile on her face.

"Ugh, Fine. If it will make you stop pestering me..."

Lilly took a deep breath, placed her hands on the hood made from silk and cloth and... hesitated.

_Come on, you wimp! Do it fast, like a bandage_! She screamed in her headed.

She quickly ripped the hood off. Reveling her identity.

_Everyone _was very surprised. She was _nothing _like they thought!

_Beautiful,_ was the only word that Anders could use to describe her.

Fenris noticed Anders's gaze and shot him an evil glare. Anders ignored it.

She was an... elf! Her eyes were a very dark blue, and her skin was very pale and smooth. It looked like it could be made of porcelain. And there was a scar... across the tip of her right ear.

Everyone just stared. Anders was the one to beak the silence. "You're an Elf!" He exclaimed.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "No! _Really?_" She asked sarcastically.

"Wow!" Isabela began, "And _I _thought you were just short."

But Varric and Fenris were the ones to notice the scar.

"Lilly, may we ask how you received that scar?" inquired Varric.

She touched her ear. "Well, about four years ago I had an assignment. I had to go to Teventer to assassinate a, Vary powerful...," She paused to think.

"Magister?" Fenris knew what she was talking about.

She smiled. "Yeah, one of those. Anyway, I was an amiture and got captured by a crazy man. I don't know how, though." She froze for a second, remebering the horrible event. Taking a breath, she continued. "He tried to cut off the tips of my ears."

"How did you get away?" asked Hawke.

Lilly smirked a little, "I kicked him."

"Where?" asked Isabela, taking a large gulp of her ale.

Lilly laughed. "Where no man wants to be kicked."

Isabela bursted into a laugh, spewing her drink all over the table. " Ha! And, what kind of shoes were you wearing?"

Lilly grinned," Steel toed boots."

Varric grimaced. "Ouch!"

* * *

><p><strong>OK so tell me what you think.<strong>

**I made her an elf because I always played one in Dragon Age: Origins.**

**Rate! Review! All That Good Stuff!**

**P.S I don't think people can rate, I just needed a second R word.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! **Welcome back! Again!

**P.S **I don't own Dragon age, Just Lilly.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>After a week of looking, Lilly found a place to stay. It was in the slums, but she thought it would be better then living in the ailienage<p>

She was also able to contact the Order. She wrote them a letter saying that she was going to stay in Kerkwall a little while longer.

It was about noon when she was finally settled.

Lilly sat down at the desk and looked over some documents. They where about the murderer. She had stolen then from the Guard Captian, Jeven. It wasn't hard; he's a really pathetic excuse for a Captian.

A loud knock startled her. She approached the door, with a dagger in hand. For safety, of course.

Lilly opened to door to find Hawke, Aveline, and a companion that she had not met before.

"Hello, Lilly," Aveline greeted with a professional tone. She still didn't trust the young assassin, and the conversation at the Hanged Man did _not _help.

Lilly nodded, and then turned her attention to the women behind Hawke. "Who are you?" Asked Lilly.

The dark haired girl stepped forward. "My name is Bethany," She said. "I'm Hawke's sister."

"Oh," Lilly shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Lilly looked back to Hawke. "Do you need help with something?"

Hawke shook his head, "Not really, we just wanted to see how you were settling in."

"_We_?"

"Yeah, everyone seems to really like you," He glanced over at Aveline. "Well... _almost _everyone."

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "Do you want to come in?" She asked, opening the door a bit more.

They stepped in and Lilly showed them where they could sit.

When Aveline's back was turned, Lilly discreetly hide her stolen documents.

"Actually...," Hawke started. "We were wondering if you wanted to come to Darktown with us."

She tilted her head," What's in Darktown?"

"Anders's Clinic," Answered Bethany.

Lilly looked up for a second."Anders... isn't he the blonde, apostate... healer?"

"Wow, your power of observation is astounding!" Aveline said as sarcastically as possible.

Lilly shot her a dirty look.

"Sure, I haven't been to Darktown yet," She said to Hawke." A change of scenery would be nice."

Lilly grabbed a few blades and fallowed them out the door. This time she didn't even think about hiding he face with a hood.

* * *

><p>They approached the healer slowly. Anders was with a patient and they did not want to interrupt.<p>

The patient turned out to be Isabela.

_Figures, _thought Aveline. And much to her dislike, Isabela suck around.

Anders turned to look at them. "Hi Hawke," He said lazily. But the expression on his face vastly changed when he laid his eyes on Lilly.

"Hey Anders," Hawke greeted, waving slightly, trying to regain his attention. He pulled Anders aside to talk to him. Bethany, Lilly, and Isabela formed a little gossip group. Aveline left, Isabela was too much for her at the moment.

Hawke looked at Anders with concern. "Are you alright Anders, you seem a little... off."

Anders crossed his arms. "I'm fine... great actually!" Hawke raised an eyebrow. "Well... you've been acting strange ever since...," His voice trailed off. Hawke suddenly realized what was going on.

Anders just stood there, waiting for Hawke to finish his statement. He happened to glance over a Lilly.

"You like her," Hawke stated. "Don't you?"

Anders's head shot back at Hawke with a small hint of fear. As if Hawke had discovered a vary deep secret. Anders began to panic slightly.

" Of course, everyone does." _Maybe just that would get him off my back._

Hawke smirked. " No, you _like _her."

_Damn._

Anders knew Hawke would win this one. He sighed. "yeah... I do. Please, don't tell anyone!"

Hawke was satisfied with the reaction. "Fine, fine. Your little secret is safe with me."

After checking up on Anders, Hawke, Isabela, and Lilly went to the Hanged Man for a game of Wicked Grace. But first, Hawke took Bethany home. Isabela continued to their destination, almost dragging Lilly by the arm.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Varric told his stories, Isabela got shitfaced drunk, and Lilly relaxed in a chair near Varric. She _loved _his stories, though; she'd probably never admit it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry, another short one.<strong>

**If you find any spelling errors, please let me know.**

**This may seem like an Anders love story but it is about fenris.**

**Rate! Review! All that good stuff!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! **Welcome back! Again! In this chapter there is some whispering and it will be in italics.

**P.S **I don't own Dragon age, Just Lilly.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Hawke, Merrill, and Lilly were in the Hightown market when they found a help wanted sign.<p>

They went to the man who posted it. The man, called Ghyslain, said that he would pay Hawke to bring his wife, Ninette back to him.

Hawke needed coin for the Deep Roads Expidition, so he accepted.

Ghyslain said his wife often went to the Blooming Rose. He also said to talk to Jethann, at the Blooming Rose.

When they showed up, Isabela was there, no surprise though.

Jethanna said that a templar was also looking for Ninette, in Darktown.

Isabela and Jethann flirted for a few minutes before Hawke literally had to drag her away.

In Darktown they saved the Templar from an ambush of thugs. Emric, the Templar, said Marren, and a few other circle mages disappeared.

Emric also said that a few women were murdered. This shocked Lilly, more than anyone else. _Could it be? _She asked herself.

In the end all they found was a pile of bones...

They belonged to Ninette.

* * *

><p>At the Hanged Man, Hawke told Aveline (who was about to become Guard Captain) about the murders. But she had already heard about them, from Emric.<p>

Lilly sat in the corner, with a mug in her hand. She siped it slowly as she thought.

_Could it be who I'm looking for? Was he still here? Will I catch him?_

She quickly became frustrated.

Varric looked over at her troubling face, and was concerned. "Flower, are you alright?"

Lilly smiled at her new nick-name. She liked it, it suited her. After all, she _was _named after a flower.

"Yeah Varric, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He grinned. "You were starting to look like our broody, elf friend."

Lilly giggled.

Fenris had just walked through the door and happened to hear Varric's comment.

"I do not brood," He said, giving varric a nasty look.

Lilly gave a false smile and looked down, hiding her true feelings.

Fenris was the only one who saw past the bogus grin.

He saw how she really felt.

She wasn't alright or 'fine' like she said, she was sad. her eyes showed a little guilt. she was ashamed, angry with herself. Perhaps... she was grieving?

He decided not to call her out on it. There were too meny poeple. Instead, he let her sorrow go unseen by everyone else.

"So, Lilly, did you catch that murderer of yours yet?" Aveline asked out of the blue.

Hawke could already tell this wasn't going to be pleasnt.

Lilly's face suddenly darkened. "No..."

"Oh, and why is that?" Aveline inquired impatiently.

Merrill placed her hand on Aveline's shoulder and her eyes seemed to be pleading her to stop.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Must you know _everything?"_ Lilly raised her voice.

Everyone backed up from the two women.

"Yes, I do! I need to know so I can protect Kerkwall. From people like you!" Aveline said aggressively. "And, to be honest, I think your lying about this _murderer."_

Lilly became very defensive. " I'm not from some bloodthirsty assassin's guild, I'm form a respected Order! We do _not _kill for coin, we _protect _people," She snapped.

" We only give the cur people what's coming to them."

And with that, Lilly stormed out of the pub. Leaving Aveline, and everyone else, speechless.

Varric eyed Aveline, who was now feeling a little guilty.

"Wow... I didn't know her face could get that red," Isabela commented.

Hawke looked over at Varric. "Someone should go talk to her, make sure she's ok."

Varric nodded, and turned towards fenris. soon after everyone looked over at him.

Fenris raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, already knowing what they wanted him to do.

The girls were trying to convince Fenris to do it, when Hawke pulled Varric aside.

"Why Fenris?" Asked Hawke.

Varric gave Hawke a confused look. "_Why not? He obviously fancies her." _Varric whispered.

Hawke pinched the bridge of his nose. "You_ know... Anders also fancies her, right?" _

Varric smirked. "_Wow, it seems like the perfect little love triangle, don't you think?"_

Hawke rolled his eyes. "Varric... An-," Hawke stopped himself." Hmm… well I guess it does."

Fenris stood up. "Fine, fine... I'll go talk to her," he said turning towards the door.

Hawke and Varric were astonished.

"How did you get him to do it?" Hawke asked the girls.

Isabela smirked. "A little persuasion..."

Aveline rolled her eyes. "And by that, she means I offered to change the patrols around his mansion"

"Spoiled sport."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking about splitting the story in half.<strong>

**The first half will be this, and it will go from Act 1 to the middle of Act 2.**

**Then the second half (part 2) will be the other half of Act 2 and Act 3.**

**Also... Part 2 will be rated M because I'm going to kick it up a notch.**

**No smut though.**

**What do you think?**

**Rate! Review! All that good stuff!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note-**

**Hi! **Welcome back! So, I gave the whole part 2 thing some thought: I'm not going to rate it M, because... if my mom finds out, I'm screwed. (She will most likely nag me till my ears bleed, then take away my writing privileges, my laptop, and everything else I hold dear.)

The story _will _have 2 parts though. I realized that if I don't split it, the story will just be very long. There will most likely be 15-20 chapters in each part.

**P.S **I don't own Dragon Age, just Lilly.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Fenris found Lilly at the docks, she was most likely on her way to Darktown. She was just strolling down the dark road, swearing under her breath. Fenris could only make out a hand full of words. He knew it was about what Aveline said, though.<p>

He didn't want to startle her, so he walked towards her trying to make his presents known. He smirked remembering the last time he followed her, she had almost killed him.

Lilly stopped walking. He stopped at least two arm lengths away, not wanting to repeat the incident.

"Why are you fallowing me?" She asked without turning to face him.

Fenris took a step forward, he was still far from her though. "The others wanted someone to find you, they were concerned," He explained. Fenris purposely left himself out though. He was afraid that he would make it obvious that he... cared for her.

Lilly turned, her face was red from anger and tears. "Aveline just... doesn't get it! It's like she constantly seeks justice," She said, hanging her head.

"Is that what upset you?" Asked Fenris, only aware of the words after they came out of his mouth. She gazed into his emerald green eyes.

"I would never harm an innocent," She said with a sigh. "I just wish she could see that. But, in her eyes I'm just another bloodthirsty killer."

Fenris crossed his arms. "Is that why you didn't kill me and Hawke when we first met?"

She nodded. "Exactly... Oh! I never got the chance to say sorry about the whole... dagger-to-the-throat thing," She said with a faint smile.

"You should come back to the Hanged Man," Fenris suggested. "I think Aveline wants to apologize... her face was covered in guilt when you left."

"I'll bet… I could make someone feel guilty, just by looking at them with my big, sad blue eyes," Lilly joked, but at the same time she was serious.

They began to walk side by side up to Lowntown.

Lilly glanced over at Fenris and caught a glimpse of the markings on his neck. She was very cerious. She debated whether or not to ask him about them.

"Fenris," She started.

He turned his head to look at her.

"May I ask..."

Fenris knew exactly where her question was headed. " You want to know about the marking?" He interrupted.

"Umm, yes... but, if you don't want to talk about it you dont' have to ," Lilly said hastily, hoping she didn't offend him.

Fenris's expression was unreadable. "It's okay, I already explained it to everyone else. I can tell you too," He told her, with a faint smile appearing.

She smiled back.

Fenris extended his arms to show her more of the markings. "I imagine I appear strange to you," He said.

Lilly crossed her arms. "Who ever said strange was bad thing?" She asked playfully.

"When I was a slave in Teventer," He started. "These markings were carved into my flesh against my will, in a ritual I remember only for the agony it caused me."

She was silent for a moment, he expected her to say " I'm sorry" or "that's terrible". But instead she just asked, "You were a slave?"

Fenris was Surprised. "Hawke didn't tell you?" he asked.

she shook her head.

He looked into her eyes. He didn't see pity or sympathy, but instead, he saw understanding and comfort.

* * *

><p>Hawke was on his third mug of ale when Anders came in. Aveline went back to the Barracks, She had missing paperwork to find.<p>

Anders sat down next to Varric, who was telling Merrill a detailed story. "Where's Lilly," He asked, interrupting Varric's story, much to Merrill's disappointment.

Varric sat back. " Aveline and Lilly got into a... disagreement, and she stormed out." Anders was worried. "Someone has to go find her!"

"Relax Blondie, we got the elf working on it," Varric said, relaxing in his chair.

Anders was outraged. "You sent that... that beast after her?" He questioned. Hawke stepped in before things got out of hand. "Anders... calm down," Hawke said firmly.

Anders stood up, " No! How could you leave her in the Hands of a monster?"

"Your just as much of a monster as he is," snapped Merrill. "He is nicer then you think!"

Before Anders could protest, Lilly and Fenris had walked through the door, both smiling. They walked up to the table and Lilly sat down.

Varric was astonished. "Wow, I didn't think you would actually be able to get her to come back." He pulled two silvers out of his pocket and tossed them to Isabela.

It soon became very late and almost everyone went home, including Lilly. Anders and Hawke stayed behind with Varric. Isabela was pasted out on the floor.

"So... Blondie, you got a thing for Lilly, hmm?" Varric asked.

Anders shot Hawke a foul look. "I asked you not to tell anyone!"

Varric chuckled. "Simmer down, you're not the only one."

Anders raised an eyebrow. "What! Who?," He questioned. Hawke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Varric, don't...," He sighed.

"What? I'm simply telling him he's got some competition, that's all," Varric's tone was care free.

Hawke slowly shook his head. Anders was waiting for Varric to answer his question.

A sly grin made its ways across Varric's face. "You know what: This would be much more fun if you find out yourself."

Anders rolled his eyes and left.

Hawke looked over at Varric, who was now writing something. "_Are _you trying to start something?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Rate! Review! All that good stuff!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note-**

**Hi! **Welcome back! So, I'm sorry about all the spelling errors in the last chapter. I was in a hurry to put it up so I didn't check for any misspelled words. But, I'm pretty sure I got most of them.

**P.S **I don't own Dragon Age 2, just Lilly.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>As the days went by, Hawke came closer and closer to have all the coin he needed for the expedition. Lilly and Isabela became close friends, and Aveline stopped being skeptical towards Lilly and began to trust her a little more.<p>

Lilly also began spending more time with Fenris, much to Anders's dismay. Sometimes, Varric would tease Anders about being jealous.

Hawke had recently broke into the old Amell family estate and brought back his grandfather's will for his mother. It turned out that Hawke's grandfather left his mother, Leandera, everything.

Hawke was outraged, but his mother was just happy her parents didn't die angry.

* * *

><p>Hawke, Isabela, Lilly, and Anders were walking through Lowtown on their way to Darktown. Apparently, a half-human half-elf boy had been kidnapped by slavers. He was also a mage. Lilly wasn't quite sure how she felt about mages, but she had no tolerance for blood magic.<p>

It surprised her that she was friends with Merrill.

Hawke said this was the last job they needed to do before they have enough coin.

They arrived at a dead end and found a group of Teventer Slavers. They refused to tell Hawke were Fenriel was, though.

A fight broke out.

Hawke and Isabela stuck to each other's side, Anders fought in the back, and Lilly was cut off from the others.

She was backed up into a corner by two or three men. One of the slavers struck her arm with his dagger. She let out a yelp that got Isabela's attention.

She ran over and stabbed the men in the back. One at a time, but very quickly.

When the battle was over, everyone looked around for information about where Fenriel was taken. Lilly looked too, clutching her arm in agony.

Lilly was losing a lot of blood.

Anders ran over to her. "Let me heal you!" He advised.

Lilly shook her head. "No, no! I-I'm fine," she stuttered. "Just a few bandages will do."

Anders just looked at her. " Please, let me heal you," He said softly, reaching for her arm.

She pulled it away, "No Anders, I don't need to be healed. My body can heal itself... it'll just... take longer."

Anders gave up and shook his head. "Fine," He sighed.

Isabela took Lilly to the Hanged Man. Apparently, Varric could dress her wound. Anders and Hawke continued to look for Fenriel.

* * *

><p>At the Hanged Man, Varric and Fenris were talking about random things, playing a game of Wicked Grace.<p>

Lilly and Isabela came through the door. Fenris shot out of his seat when he saw Lilly's arm, drenched in her own blood. "What happened?" He asked.

Varric and Isabela found a place for Lilly to sit. She was getting light-headed, most likely from loss of blood.

"She didn't want Anders to heal her, for... some reason," Isabela expained.

"Really? This looks pretty bad," Said Varric who was examining the gash.

"Anyway, I brought her to you 'cause I thought you could help," Isabela concluded. Varric took another look at Lilly's blood cover arm and smirked. "Of course I can."

"Thanks Varric," Lilly said faintly. Her eyes wear half closed.

Fenris and Isabela stood back while Varric fixed up Lilly's arm. She had regained her consciousness and was watching him. "So, Flower, why didn't you let Anders help you?" Varric asked.

Lilly looked down. "Umm... well...," She paused.

Fenris stepped forward. "Is it because he would've used magic?"

She looked up. "Maybe...," She started. "It's just... my mentor despised the use of magic, even though he _was _a retired Templar. He said that the use of magic on wounds was... unnatural. I guess I just picked up after him. He was my mentor for years."

Varric seemed surprised. "Really, he didn't use magic for anything?"

She nodded. "He always said 'Magic doesn't make things better' and ,as an apprentice, I listened.

Just as Fenris was about to say something, Hawke and Anders entered the Hanged Man.

_This just got interesting, _thought Isabela.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Rate!** **Review! All that good stuff!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note-**

**Hi! **Welcome back! The last chapter was a little short because I had a little writer's block. But, I don't anymore!

**P.S **I don't own Dragon Age 2, just Lilly.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Anders walked over to Lilly almost instantly. Fenris didn't like the way he looked at her, or how he always tried to get her attention. It was pathetic really, how Anders was almost always trying to show off when ever Lilly was around. But whatever Anders did seemed to provoke bitter anger in him.<p>

"Lilly are you alright? Why didn't you let me heal you?" Anders questioned.

Lilly looked annoyed. "I'm fine Anders. See," She held up her arm. "Varric fixed it. I'm not dead either... so I think I'm okay," She explained.

She smiled. "It is sweet of you to give me your undivided attention, but really, I'll be fine."

Anders wasn't satisfied. "You didn't answer my question," He said. "You did not let me heal you, why?"

Lilly sighed, "Fine! You want to know why? I don't believe in using magic to heal wounds, it's not right."

Anders was dumbfounded. "What? Why, not?"

She shook her head. "It's just... the way I was raised, okay! Just drop it."

Hawke didn't want another fight to go down, the Hanged Mans floors already had enough blood stains. Hawke was always trying to keep the peace, though. Whenever something bad was about to go down, He was there ready to stop it. "Hey, everyone, guess what!"

Anders reluctantly looked over at Hawke, like everybody else.

"We finally have enough coin for the expedition," He announced.

Each person let out a sigh of relief.

"It's about time!" Isabela commented.

Hawke chuckled. "I agree."

Lilly noticed that over the weeks Hawke and Isabela had grown close, she wasn't the only one who noticed either.

Varric and Merrill had suspicions as well.

"So, Lilly, how _is_ that wound?" Merrill asked.

_Oh, let's please, please, just talk about something or someone else! _Lilly pleaded in her head.

"It's _fine_, Varric took care of it," She said for the _hundredth _time now. "So, Hawke who are you talking on this expedition?"

Hawke thought for a moment. "I haven't decided yet. Do you want to come?" He asked.

Lilly's attempt to make things _less _about her failed, horribly. But, she did really want to go, though. She's also had no sign of the murderer she was after since they found Ninette's remains.

"Well, of course!" She answered.

"Okay then, we'll leave in about a week. That should give everyone enough time. Aveline's going to be busy with the City Guard and I think I'll leave Bethany here though." Hawke concluded.

"Oh! And I think Merrill and Isabela should stay behind too," He added.

Varric seemed to be making a list for Hawke. "So it's: Hawke, myself, Fenris, Anders and Lilly? That's everyone who's coming?"

Hawke nodded.

"Alright then," Varric started. "Hawke and I will go speak with Bartrand tomorrow."

Hawke nodded. He seemed really excited about the expedition.

Pretty soon the day came to an end. Hawke was the first to leave, he knew Bethany wouldn't be very happy about not going. Varric, Isabela, and Merrill were playing a game of Wicked Grace. Isabela was gladly teaching Merrill how to cheat.

Anders eventually left for his home in Darktown.

Fenris and Lilly were left by themselves at the table. There were no complaints though. They just talked, about the expedition and little random things.

"It's getting late, I think I should go," Lilly said standing up.

Fenris nodded, "I should to."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lilly, Anders and Fenris stood back while Hawke and Varric tried to convince Bartrand to let Hawke be a partner in the expedition.<p>

It was taking a long time, mainly because Bartrand was being stuburn. Lilly always became very bored, very quickly. And it was worst when she had to wait for something. She closed her eyes and started to hum a little tune, it almost sounded like a lullaby.

Anders cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

She stopped humming, but didn't open her eyes. "Umm... humming. What did it look like I was doing?"

"Yeah, but... _why_?"

Lilly sighed and opened her eyes. "Because... I don't do good with waiting or standing still for too long. If I do I start to fidget, and I hum so I _don't _fidget," She said all in one breath.

It annoyed her a bit how Anders questioned everything she did.

Fenris stepped toward her. "That was an... _interesting_ melody you were humming," He commented.

Lilly noticed his statement wasn't a question, so she didn't feel obligated to answer anything. "Yes, it is."

She looked down at her gauze covered arm. It was healing quite well. She thought about how magic would just speed up the process. Which made her ask herself: _Was magic for impatient people? People who couldn't just wait for something to happen?_

Then she thought about her own impatientce. About how she couldn't even stand still while Varric and Hawke discussed the expedition with Bartand, who looked like he was giving in. Anders was a mage, and he had _way _more patient then Lilly. _Yeah... impatientce is not the case._

Hawke turned and walked toward Anders and the others, with a wide grin on his face.

"Well we're leaving as soon as possible," He stated. " Lilly are you sure you can come? Your arm-"

"Will be okay," She interrupted.

_People worry too much, _She thought.

Varric approached the group. "So, Bartrand is ready to leave today," He said.

Hawke clapped his hands together. "Let's not waste another moment then!"

Everyone said their good bye's. Hawke's mother was grateful that he wasn't taking Bethany. Bethany however, was furious.

Lilly made sure she had everything she would need, then joined the party as they marched behind Hawke and Bartrand into the Deep Roads.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is a little slow.<strong>

**Should I start doing P.O.V's? Let me know.**

**Rate! Review! All that good stuff!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note-**

Hi! Welcome back! Sorry it took so long, I've been a bit (and by a bit I mean, A lot) busy. I don't really have anything important to say... so... Enjoy!

**P.S **I don't own Dragon Age, just Lilly.

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>The expedition went bad from the start. The main the passage was blocked by a collapse, Hawke and offered to clear the way around the cave in.<p>

As they started to leave, Lilly noticed Bodahn panicking. "Hey, Hawke," She started. " Maybe we should see what's wrong with Bodahn."

Hawke looked over at Bodahn, who was now franticly searching for something, or someone. "I agree."

Hawke, Varric, and Lilly walked over to him. Bodahn noticed them and ran over. "I hate to add to your troubles messerre," He said directly to Hawke. "But my boy Sandal has run off! Please, while you're in the passage, could you look for him?" Bodahn pleaded.

Hawke nodded. "Alright Bodahn, I'll look for him." Hawke began to ask Bodahn when he last saw Sandal, Varric and Lilly turned around to rejoin Fenris and Anders. They were a few feet away but they could still tell that Anders and Fenris were bickering.

Like always.

"Why was your friend made Tranquil? Do you know?" Asked Fenris.

"No, and it doesn't matter, nobody deserves that," Anders responded.

Lilly sped up a little so she could interject incase a fight were to break out. Hawke finished his conversation with Bodahn, noticed the bickering, and hurried over as well. Varric took his time though, he wasn't about to get involved any time soon.

"I know some mages that deserve that," Fenris commented.

Anders rolled his eyes. "Really? Perhaps they should start making slaves Tranquil—then they wouldn't dream of escaping!"

"Anders!" Lilly snapped, before Hawke had the chance to interject. Anders gave Lilly a shocked look. She continued. "That was a bit uncalled for, don't you think?"

"She right," Agreed Hawke.

Varric decided to return to the group. "You know, we could go clear the passage any time now," He said to the others.

Lilly nodded. They got some supplies and then set off to clear the way.

* * *

><p>As they walked through the dark, damp, caves Fenris couldn't stop thinking about what Lilly said. She had jumped to his defense, without hesitation. Though, a part of him was annoyed, even a bit offended. As if she thought he couldn't defend himself.<p>

He sped up a bit so he could catch up to her, which didn't take long. She was taking her time lazily fallowing Varric and Hawke. Anders was behind, still thinking about what Lilly said as well.

Fenris walked up next to Lilly. "You didn't have to do that, I could have handled it myself," Said Fenris.

She nodded. "I don't doubt it."

He was confused, this girl never failed to surprise him. "Then why?"

She sighed. "Well, before I went to live with my uncle, you know the one who bet me, I had a mother and father. When I was still an infant, I was ripped from my parents and they were sold into slavery. So, forgive me for being a bit touchy on the subject. And the thought of them being like those tranquil in the Gallows courtyard disturbs me."

By the end of her story, everyone was circled around her, listening.

"Let's move on," She suggested.

As they turned the corner, they found Sandal. Hawke's eyes widened when he saw the ogre beside him, completely frozen.

"How did you do that?" Hawke asked.

Sandal smiled. "_Not _enchantment!"

Hawke pointed Sandal in the direction of the camp, and they continued to clear a new route.

After a few Darkspawn ambushes, several giant spiders, and a dragon, Hawke and the others managed to clear a path.

They returned to the group and continued ferther in to the Deep Roads. Bartrand was thrilled when they stumbled upon an ancient Thaig. Varric, however, couldn't care less.

While the others set up a camp around the abandoned Thiag, Lilly wondered over to a large vine of Lyrium. It twisted and turned up the walls, the way a normal vine would creep up the side of a house. She slowly reached out to touch it.

"Stop," Said a voice behind her. She would recognize it anywhere though.

Fenris.

Lilly turned to look at him.

"It will burn your skin if you touch it," He continued.

"Oh," Lilly responded. She glanced at the marks on his neck. "Your markings... do they hurt?"

Fenris exhaled. "You don't want to know the answer to that."

Anders approached them. "Hey, we're going to look around a bit, do you to want to come?" He asked, silently pleading that Lilly would come. He didn't like it when Lilly was alone with Fenris.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do here," Lilly stated. Her attention span was incredibly short, sort of like a child's.

She skipped over to Varric, the way Merrill would if she were here. "Hello Varric."

Verric chuckled. "Well someone's in a cheerful mood," He remarked.

Lilly smiled. "No, that's just my involuntary optimism. So umm, Varric, I just happened to notice something..."

"And whats that?"

Lilly sat on a large rock next to her. "Your brother seems _way _more enthralled with this place then you are."

"Well, Bartrand was born in Orzammar before our house was exiled. I just don't think this is very interesting. I'm only in it for the profit, and I couldn't let the head of the family go alone," Varric expained.

While Lilly and Varric chatted about Bartand and the Thiag, Hawke went to check on Anders and Fenris. He could never trust the two of them alone. He found them in front of the Lyrium vine Lilly almost touched.

Their voices echoed in the large cavern. "I'm done talking to you. Leave me alone, mage."

"Fine by me! Just keep your distance."

Fenris stormed into Hawkes view, shouting, "Believe me, I will!"

He barely glanced at Hawke. Then walked heavily over to Varric, who was now telling Lilly an interesting myth about Rock Wraith's.

Hawke walked over to Anders. "What Happened?"

"What do you think?" Anders replied.

Hawke pinched the bridge of his nose. "You need to get along with each other, or something."

* * *

><p>Once everyone was ready, they set off. Not far from the camp, they found a strange temple, with an odd pedestal, holding a bizarre idol. It was composed of an unknown type of Lyrium. It was bright red too.<p>

Varric reached out and grabbed it. He wasn't injured though, mainly because he was wearing gloves, and Dwarves weren't effect by the Lyrium like Elves and Humans.

Bartrand walked through the entrance. "Hey! Find anything valueble?" He shouted.

Varric turned. "Look at this idol, it's made of pure Lyrium, could be worth a fortune!"

He tossed it down to his brother. As Bartrand caught it, there was a strange look in his eyes. "You my be right," he murmured as he turned to leave.

The giant stone door got Lilly's attention when it started to shut. Her eyes widened. "The door!"

Everyone turned and started to run towards the exit. But, they were too late. The door was sealed.

"Bartrand!" Varric shouted. "It shut behind you!"

They heard laughing on the other side. "You always did notice everything Varric!"

Varric shook his head. "You bastard! Your going to screw over your _own _brother, just for some lousy idol?"

It was silent.

Varric pounded on the door. "Bartrand? Bartrand!"

They were trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>I left out some stuff near the end.<strong>

**I didn't want it to be _exactly _like the game.**

**Rate! Review! All that good stuff!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note-**

Hello! Welcome back! Again! I had a little wrighters block so, sorry the chapters not that long.

**P.S **I don't own Dragon Age 2, just Lilly

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Trapped.<p>

Hawke stood back thinking about how they would get out, while Varric paced. His face was red with anger. "I swear I'm going to find that son-of-a-bitch, sorry Mother, and I will kill him!"

Lilly sat, criss-cross, on the ground, her eyes were closed.

Hawke stood up strait. "Well, anyone have any ideas about what to do now?"

"Umm, we find a way out?" Said Anders.

Fenris rolled his eyes. "Brillient."

"We go ferther into the ruins," stated Lilly. It was a wonder how she could keep calm, while everyone around her was the exact opposite.

"What good will that do?" Asked Anders, crossing his arms.

Lilly let out an annoyed sigh. "I've been trapped before, only it was a cave-in. If we go ferther into the ruins, we could find a way out. And, it's the only option, other then sit here and die." She opened her eyes and and stood up.

"How did you get trapped?"

"I was hunting down a man called Jovi Merice, a slave trader. I managed to kill him, but he had set a trap. There was an explosion, and my partner and I were blocked from the exit." She explainded. "We traveled ferther in and found a way out."

Hawke nodded. "Well, it's not like we have a better plan."

they started off, luckily there was another door on the other end of the strang temple. It was unlocked too.

"Lilly?"Hawke asked, as they walked through the tunnels.

"Yes?" She responded.

"A while back, the night at the Hanged Man when we first met, I remember you saying something," He said.

Lilly was confused. "Which was...? I said lots of stuff."

"The murderer your after. You said he was your _Target. _What exactully does that mean?"

Lilly smirked. "Well, your a courious fellow, aren't you. Always asking questions," She teased.

Hawke's cheeks became a bit flushed.

Lilly let out a giggle then continued. "Each assassin is assigined a _target._ They have to hunt down and abolish there target, no matter where they might be."

"So, thats why you came to Kerkwall?" Asked Anders.

Lilly nodded.

Aside from a comment every now and then, Fenris was silent for most of the walk through the dark caverns.

Soon they came across some shades, and strange rock creatures. They attack the group almost instently.

Varric was bewildered. "Sweet Andraste! Those looked like Rock Wraiths, but their not supposed to be real."

Ferther down the coridor, They were stopped by a Rock creature, it was larger then the others. And, didn't attack them.

"Stop! I will not see these creatures harmed without cause," Said the Rock creature.

Hawke stepped forward. "Your the first one here that hasn't simply attacked us."

"They will not assult you ferther, not without my permission," The creatures voice was monotone. The pitch did not seem to move.

Varric shook his head. "What are these things?" He asked himself.

Though, the animated rock heard him. "They hunger," It stated. "The Profane have been here since beyond memory. Feeding on the magic stones till the need was all they know."

Anders spoke up. "The Lyrium is what sustains them?"

The Large Profane shifted. "I am not as they are, I am... a visitor."

Anders stepped toward Hawke. "It's a hunger demon."

Lilly scowled. "Incubus!" She hissed.

Fenris and Varric looked at her. "Incubus?" Asked Varric.

"It means 'evil spirit'", She anwsered.

Hawke unshethed his sword. "I do not work with demons."

Suddenly, four Profane appeared beside the hunger demon. "I will not see my feast end."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it's so short. <strong>

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**Rate! Review! All that good stuff!**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note-

Hi! Welcome back! Sorry it took so long (again), My schedule has been all... I don't know... whack? yeah, I guess that works. In other news, I've been thinking about righting a collection of one-shots (HawkexFenris, HawkexAnders, Varric, ect.). Any thoughts on that (Believe it or not, I actually like your opinions)? It's just something to do when I'm not working on this story. Enjoy!

**P.S **I don't own Dragon Age, just Lilly.

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at each other when the last profane hit the ground.<p>

Varric turned to Hawke. "Didn't that thing know the way out?"

"Should we care?" Scoffed Lilly. "It was a _demon_."

Varric looked shocked. "Flower! What happened to the 'involuntary optimism'?" He asked, quoting what she said earlier. She glanced over at him, the pure hate in her eyes began to fade.

"Sorry Varric," She said, rubbing her forehead. "I didn't mean to snap."

Hawke started toward a tunnel in front of them. "We should keep moving." Fenris and Anders fallowed, Varric and Lilly looked around a bit before finally walking behind.

As they entered a large space of level ground there was an unsettling sound of giant rocks clanking together. Everyone turned, and watched in disbelief and horror, as the Rock Wraith magically constructed itself. When it was completely assembled it began to attack.

Everyone leapt into battle position. Their tactics were very effective: Hawke and Fenris upfront, keeping a steady battle tempo. Anders and Varric in the back, attacking from a safe range. And Lilly would be everywhere, in the back to defend Anders and Varric, on the side attacking the occasional profane that appeared, but she mostly used stealth to attacked to Rock Wraith from behind.

The battle was long and tiresome, but in the end the Rock Wraith fell in defeat.

Everyone let out a long sigh of relief, Lilly's legs felt like jelly but she didn't falter. She was always taught that if she showed the slightest bit of weakness, it proved she _was_ weak.

Varric stood, shaking his head. "Rock Wraith's are supposed to just be Dwarven legends, they're not supposed to be real."

Hawke looked at him. "Well, it looked pretty _real_ to me."

As Anders began to say something, they all heard Lilly's voice echo in the cave. "Who cares, look what it was guarding!"

They wondered over to her, she was standing in front of ancient treasure. Piles and piles of gold, six or seven chests, filled with goods.

A wide smile made its way across Hawkes face, Varric almost started to jump for joy. "Well Hawke, we are rich. Let's take what we can grab and get out of here."

After they looted what they could, Hawke found a key. It took a week to get back to the surface. Unfortunately, they didn't stumble on Bartrands corpse along the way.

* * *

><p>The next three years flew by.<p>

Hawke bought a mansion in Hightown, it was very big, though, most of the time it was empty. When they made it back to Kerkwall, Hawke had learn that his sister, Bethany, was sent to the circle. The house wasn't completely empty though. His mother, Bohdan and Sandal lived with him.

Fenris didn't change much. He still lived in the abandoned mansion across Hightown, still kept to himself on long travels. The only thing that changed was Lilly's constant visits.

She noticed he didn't eat very much, and that worried her. She would come to his mansion every other night to make sure that he ate something, and wouldn't leave till he did.

Fenris found it annoying at first. Once she had even sat on the floor, hugging the railing of the staircase. He eventually became used to it. He thought it was interesting how she would purposely get on his nerves to try to get him to do something good for himself. He found her determination admirable.

Isabela, Lilly, and Merrill grew closer then sister. Lilly decided to look past the whole, blood magic thing. But Merrill was going to be the only exception.

Lilly also began spending more time at the Chantry. That's where she meet Sebastian. He quickly became a companion of Hawke.

Anders disliked Lilly spending time at the Chantry, and Justice just made him angrier. He asked her once at the Hanged Man why she spent so much time with the Grand Cleric. She answered. "The Grand Cleric is nice, she... reminds me of someone."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, not much dialog in this one. It's just telling you what happened during the three years.<strong>

**Again, opinions on the one-shot thing?**

**Rate! Review! All that good stuff!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note-**

**Hi!** BEHOLD! The longest chapter yet! So, I am going to start that collection of one-shot's I was telling you about. And I'm NOT going to split this story in two, it would be unnecessary and just make things complicated. Still searchin' for a Beta Reader (just thought I'd let you know). Enjoy!

**P.S **I don't own Dragon Age, just Lilly.

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Over the last three years Lilly made it quite obvious that she was <em>not <em>very patient. So, when Varric, Anders, Fenris and Lilly had to sit outside the Viscount's office, Varric brought a few things to keep her preoccupied. Because he knew that the Viscount liked to talk, a lot. And He took _forever _he spoke very slowly and took his time getting to the point.

Fenris was sitting in the corner, polishing his sword. Over the years he had begun to care, a lot, about her, a feeling he wasn't familiar with. But she wasn't without fault, well no one was.

She was a bit childish, even _she_ thought so. Which was another thing: she always talked down to herself. Constantly whispering she was weak, worthless, pathetic, stupid, and other things. The way she always insulted herself drove him mad. Denarius was kinder then she was to herself. Anders just found it annoying. And they way he watched her when she wasn't looking stirred something in Fenris. Rage? Jealousy? Perhaps both.

Lilly was now at the small end table with Varric, who was shuffling cards for a game of Wicked Grace. Anders was sitting, a bit curled up in a large chair, working on his manifesto. He was careful not to let passers-by see it. Sometimes, when Varric was alone with the three of them he felt like the only adult. He was the one keeping order when Fenris and Anders were at each other's throats, and when Lilly was acting like a child. "Hey guys," Varric began. "You two up for a small game of Wicked Grace?"

Ander looked over at them. "Do we even have time for one?" He asked.

Before Varric could answer, Hawke opened the door of the Viscount's office. "Don't worry sir," He said. "I'll check it out." Hawke turned to the group and clapped his hands together. "So, who wants to visit the Qunari with me?"

Lilly placed her cards on the end table. "Well, I'd love to, but I can't."

Anders cocked an eyebrow and Hawke crossed his arms. "Oh? Why is that?" Hawke asked, out of curiosity of course.

Lilly smiled. "I have plans."

That statement surprised Fenris, he nearly jumped out of his sit. Luckily, no one noticed. He cleared his throat. "With who?" He asked, quickly regretting it. _Wait! I don't want to know, besides it's not **my **business. If she was with someone who am I to intrude, _He thought.

Lilly closed her eyes and shook her head. She figured they would think she was _with _someone. "I'm going to visit the Grand Cleric."

A small wave of relief washed over Fenris. Anders relaxed a bit.

Lilly crossed her arms and chuckled. "Who else would I be with?"

She said good bye and turned and left, "Ya know, Isabela is going to be quite upset about having nothing to gossip about you!" Varric called.

* * *

><p>Sebastian made his way up the stairs of the Chantry, unaware Hawke and Marrill fallowed. In fact, he didn't notice until Marrill tripped up one of the steps.<p>

Sebastian turned and smiled. "Oh, hello there. How long have you two been there?" He asked.

Hawke help Marrill up and she answered for him. "We came to see Lilly!" she said cheerfully. "She said she would be here."

Sebastian nodded. "Well, if she's with the Grand Cleric she should be inside."

He led Marrill and Hawke into the Chantry, and sure enough, Lilly was on the second story chatting with the Grand Cleric. "Let's go get her, she's been here a while," Stated Hawke.

Hawke and Sebastian walked up to the second story while Marrill stayed on the first floor, playing with the candles on the floor.

As they approached the top, they could hear the conversation.

Lilly seemed confused."So, _nothing _happens when you mix Lyrium with basil?"

Elthina chuckled.

"Odd, my friend told me that it would explode, or... something."

Hawke cleared his throat, making his presents known. "Hello ladies," He said politely.

Lilly turned sharply. "Oh! Hi Hawke, and hello Sebastian."

"Lilly, would you like to come to the Hanged Man with us?" Asked Hawke.

She wanted to ask '_would Fenris be there'._ But, instead she just agreed to tag along.

* * *

><p>When they got there it was louder than usual, and it normally got pretty loud. But Lilly, Hawke, and Merrill easily found Varric. He was telling a few patrons a story about Hawke. Lilly looked around some more, Fenris was nowhere in sight. She was a bit disappointed she began to wonder what he was doing.<em> Wait a minute, why does this bother me? He's a grown man, he can take care himself. It's none of my business, I have no right to intrude.<em>

She sat down next to Anders, who had just joined the group. Lilly used her arms to prop her head on the table. She looked over to see Marrill, at the bar with Isabela.

"Flower, you look a bit moody, what's wrong?" Asked Varric once Hawke was done nagging him about the story he was telling.

She just shrugged and used the 'I'm just a little tired' excuse.

After an hour the pub had begun to quite down. Aveline walked in, spotted Hawke, and hurried over. "Hawke, I have something to ask you," She said hastily.

Hawke took a swig of his ale and looked up. "Yes Aveline, what can I do for you?"

She sat down. "Remember the Templar, Emeric, that had been investigating those murders?"

Hawke sighed a bit. "Where is this going?"

"His relentless investigation into the deaths of women has caused the city guard to embarrass itself," She continued, stressing the words 'relentless' and 'embarrass'. "I _need _you to keep him quite for me Hawke, please?"

Hawke stroked his chin as he thought about it. "Alright Aveline, I'll help you. Tomorrow I'll go to the Gallows and speak to Emeric."

"I'll come too," Lilly chimed. "If, you don't mind of course." She had no lead on the killer she was searching for over three years, maybe this would help.

Isabela noticed Aveline next to Hawke, and decided it would be fun to patronize her. She clumsily jaunted over, beer mug in hand. "Hey, Aveline!" She was obviously wasted.

Isabela's shout was enough to make Aveline want to leave. So, she made up an excuse. "I'll see you all later there was a situation in the Barracks I need to check up on." Aveline got up and left as fast as she could.

Isabela seemed baffled. "Where she go?"

She stumbled over to Hawke and sat next to him, luckily she didn't miss the stool. When Isabela was stable, she scooted closer to Hawke. She glanced over at Lilly, who was now biting her nails. "Lilly! Wh-what, umm... never mind."

Lilly wasn't fazed she just continued biting her nails.

"You know," A voice from behind startled her, she jumped a bit and turned around. "That's a very bad habit."

It was Fenris.

"Fenris!" squealed Isabela. "Your just in time, we were about to play a drinking game!"

Lilly's eyes widened. "W-we're what?"

Varric nodded. "That sounds like fun."

Fenris sat down on the other side of Lilly. "Not like I have anything better planned," He said lazily.

Isabela clapped. "Great! Anders how's 'bout you?"

He shook his head. "Justice doesn't let me get drunk, I'll just watch."

Lilly looked down at her drink, it wasn't even alcoholic. She had only gotten drunk once, it was disastrous.

Finally Isabela turned to Lilly. "Are you in?"

Lilly's heart pounded loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. "Umm..." She paused. "I-I don't think-"

"Wait a minute," Isabela interrupted. "Have you _ever_ even been drunk before?"

"Yes!... about three years ago... I'm not sure what happened, but I remember waking up on top of a book shelf... with boots on my hands," She explained.

"Wow!" Blurted Anders. "How much do you have?"

Lilly shrunk in her seat. "About four glasses of ale," She mumbled.

Isabela laughed. "My goodness Lilly, you're a light-weight!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up!"

Isabela was still laughing. "Oh, sweet-thing, no need to be cross."

Varric ordered a couple rounds of shots.

"Keep 'em comin'!" shouted Isabela. "Poor Lilly's a light-weight, we need to fix that." She leand across the table to get closer to Lilly. "That is... if you're up for it." She teased.

Lilly lead over the table, getting right in Isabela's face. "Just pour me a shot."

* * *

><p>Lilly drank the last shot and slammed the glass on the table. "Done!" She smiled with victory.<p>

Varric chuckled. "Good, 'cause we're all out of liquor."

Lilly wobbled around in her seat, then out of nowhere she just started giggling. Fenris, Hawke and Anders gave her the strangest look. Varric raised his eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head violently as her giggling turned into outright laughing, then Isabela joined in.

Fenris smirked. "Well, if Isabela's intention was to make Lilly completely inebriated, she was successful."

When the two women were finished laughing Isabela placed her head on the table and passed out. "One down, one to go," Stated Varric.

"Varric! Umm, hold on... I forgot." Every word Lilly said was slurred and a bit mispronounced, little hard to understand. She never drank so much in her life. "Oh yeah, w-what would happen if umm..." She paused again.

Varric waited patiently. "Go ahead, take your time."

Lilly tapped the table. "There waz somewhere I wants to leave to," Her voice trailed off.

He waited. Anders was snickering. Fenris just watched her try to speak.

"Oh, I wanted to go home!" Lilly realized. "Is I too drunk to leave?"

Hawke stood up. "Well, your certainly not leaving alone."

Lilly stood up, she was able to to use the chair for balance. She pointed to her left. "But I live right over there. Pfft, I can make it."

Anders and Fenris stood up simultaneously. "I'll take her."

Lilly put one hand on her hip. "I doesn't need any h-help," She protested.

Varric leaned back in his chair. "Oh Flower, I think you do."

Lilly tried to lean on an imaginary wall and she lost her balance and fell. Before Anders could do anything, Fenris had quicky caught her. "_I_ Will take her home," He said, but it seemed like he was telling Anders rather than everyone else.

Before Anders could protest Fenris Had Lilly on her feet, and was helping her walk out the door.

Anders plopped down in his chair.

The air outside the Hanged Man was cool and the moon made to sky bright. It was quite till Lilly started humming. Fenris recognized the melody as the song she was humming three years ago, while they waited for Hawke and Varric to negotiate with Bartrand.

"What is that song you keep humming?" He asked, expecting her to just ramble about somthing pointless and not even relating to his question.

"I-it's a umm, Luliby. My mother use to sing to to me, or... so I was been toldz," She responded. "Umm, I'm sorry 'bout makin' you do diss."

He wasn't bothered by it. It was only a five minute walk from the Hanged Man to her house. In fact, they were already there. He stopped at her door and turned to her. "It was no problem."

Lilly smiled at him, their faces were only inches away. Fenris's heart started beating faster, he wanted to... kiss her. But she was drunk. He had to keep telling himself that so he wasn't tempted.

He turned his head, breaking eye-contact. Fenris assisted her with opening the door, along with helping her find her bed. He had never been in her house before, he looked around a bit. It was a mess: There was a disheveled desk in the left corner, along with papers all over the floor. It was small and cozy, unlike his decrepit mansion. And the air smelled like cranberries and lavender, just like she did. He turned back to look at her, she was fast asleep, and drooling a bit if he wasn't mistaken.

When he was sure she was fine, he left.

He reentered the Hanged Man to find: A _very_ angry mage, a smirking Dwarf, and a Human with a very sly grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Read! Review! All That Good Stuff!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **So, Here's what happened: I lost all connections to the internet for a long time (A couple months at least). And I just got my internet back , a few weeks ago...but… I forgot my password to FanFiction. And I couldn't go and do that 'For got your password?' password recovery thing… because I forgot my email password too (Yeah… I know… How stupid could you get, right?). But I Finally figured it out! So I'm BACK! SO SORRY IF I CAUSED _ANY_ CONFUSION!

So, back to the story… This takes place exactly where I left off in chapter 12. (Fenris reentered the Hanged Man to find: A _very _angry mage, a smirking dwarf, and a human with a sly grin.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Fenris calmly walked back to the table and sat down next to Hawke. There was an awkward silence.

"So…" Said Varric, with a slight smirk.

"So?" Fenris responded. He was completely aware of what was going on. _These three act so immature sometimes, _thought Fenris. At times it was irritating… but it was often amusing as well.

Hawke and Varric were just being nosy, but Anders… he looked as if he were a six-year-old who didn't get what he wanted, so he was about to throw a fit. Even though he wouldn't really do that, he had that look on his face… like he wanted to.

"Don't play coy, Elf," Varric continued.

"Yeah," added Hawke.

Fenris rolled his eyes. "I walked her home, remember? It just happened about ten minutes ago… don't tell me you have already forgotten."

Hawke smiled. "So… nothing happened, huh?"

"Nothing."

Anders began to loosen up a bit. But he decided not to let his relief show. He didn't really feel like starting something this late.

Fenris stayed for one more drink, then left.

It was about mid-day when Lilly woke up. Her head was pounding. And, in that moment she decided… she was _never _going to _ever _drink again.

Lilly got out of her bed slowly. "Ugh…"

Suddenly she realized, today she was going with Hawke to see the Templar, Emeric. She got ready as fast as she possibly could. But something stopped her for a minute. Something seemed different, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Then she looked down at her floor and realized, it was clean. _Where did all those papers go? _She wondered. Lilly looked till she saw them... on her desk. _Odd._

Lilly was confused, she knew _she _didn't clean. Eventually, she just shrugged and continued to get ready.

As she left her house she tripped on a stone outside. "Ugh, idiot," She muttered.

She met Hawke, Anders, and Varric at the Gallows.

"Well, well, look who it is," Said Varric.

"Hey Lilly, " Added Hawke. "How's your head?"

Lilly smiled. "It's pounding like a nail."

"Don't you mean _hammer _?" Asked Anders.

"Yeah... that too. Besides it's not really _my _falt."

Hawke crossed his arms. "Oh... really?"

"Yeah. Isabela tricked me! She knows very well I can't resist a compatition."

Just then it clicked in Anders's head: Fenris wasn't with them, so he couldn't get in the way! And that, made Anders smile.

"Why so happy all of a sudden, Blondy?" Whispered Varric.

Anders rolled his eyes, but he was still beaming.

Lilly looked around a bit. It was a pretty depressing sight. The mages there seemed so sad... and somewhat pathetic. She felt sorry for them... But the oppression Anders went on, and on about... she didn't see it. But the thing that bothered her the most, were the statues. The giant, bronze slaves cowering on the pillars. They reminded her of her parents. And somehow... after all these years... she could still remember the night they left, and never came back.

When Lilly turned back to her companions, she noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Fenris?" She asked Bluntly.

Anders's smile disappeared.

"He's with Aveline, trying to convince her to change patrols around his mansion... again," Stated Varric. "The Guardsmen are starting to get suspisous."

"Oh, okay then," Said Lilly. "So, where is this Templar guy?"

Hawke looked around. "Umm... Oh! there he is." He said pointing to the Templar, who looked close to retirment.

They approached the man. And soon enough Emeric was trying to convice Hawke to search the DuPuis Mansion. Lilly (even though she wanted to pay attention) eventualy began to zone out.

Anders got to thinking...

He thought about how he could get Lilly away from everyone. _I know! The Wounded Coast, that'll be perfect!_

So... while Hawke and Emeric negociated, Anders inched closer to Lilly. She didn't seem to notice though. She just hummed her little song, thought her little thoughts, in her own little world.

"Lilly," Anders whipsered in her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to help me out?" He asked.

Lilly thought for a moment. She was always told to get full details of a mission _before _agreeing. "What do you need help with?"

Now Anders had to think up a lie. "Well, umm... there's a flower down there, called Andraste's Grace, but I'll need some help finding it."

"Why? What's it do?"

"Heal's of course."

Fenris couldn't stop thinking about her. Lilly's Face clouded his mind, preventing him from consentrating. He would almost run into something evey few minutes as he walked with Aveline.

They were on their way to the Gallows.

Aveline noticed him acting strange. But when she asked him what was wrong he would respond with: "Nothing", "I'm fine," or "Let's just keep moving."

She eventually gave up.

When they arrived at the Gallows the other were looking around, waiting for them. Fenris quickly noticed Anders, he rolled his eyes. And then Fenris saw him flirting with Lilly.

"What will it take for him to give up?" muttered Fenris.

"What did you say?" asked Aveline. Apparently, Fenris muttered a little too loud.

"Nothing."

Aveline rolled her eyes. Hawke walked over to the two of them. Lilly fallowed, and was delighted to see Fenris.

"Fenris, Aveline," Said Hawke. "Nice of you to join us."

Anders managed to slip into the conversation. " So Hawke, who are you taking to the DuPuis mansion?"

Hawke turned to Anders. "Well, I kinda wanted to bring you. But since your asking, I take it, you have plans?"

"Yes," He said. "Lilly and I are going to the Wounded Coast."

Fenris clenched his fists discreatly.

"Oh, Said Hawke. "Actually, I've got some errands to run down if I tag along?"

"Well-"

"I'll come too," Fenris declared.

Anders sighed... his brillient plan had failed.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter 13 for you!<strong>

**Again...SORRY IF I CAUSED **_**ANY**_** CONFUSION!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note- **Sorry this took so long. But here it is… (Long story short… I was busy, then grounded, then I just forgot. Sorry =3)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The sun was beginning to set.

They had searched high and low for Anders's 'flower', but no one could find it. Anders took his time; he knew the flower wouldn't be on the Wounded Coast, Andrastate's Grace was only native to Ferelden. Instead, he tried to get as close to Lilly as possible.

After the first ten minutes though, Fenris had quickly started to catch on to Anders's plan … and he didn't like it. So, Fenris moved in to stop whatever Anders did.

When Anders would try to put his arm around Lilly, Fenris would walk up beside her and start talking. Or when Anders would start talking about certain things, Fenris would draw away Lilly's attention.

Soon enough, everyone else caught on.

"It's like a game of tug-of-war," Hawke whispered to Varric, Aveline, and Isabela. "And poor Lilly is the rope."

Aveline sighed. "Someone needs to stop this."

After no one volunteered, Isabela stepped forward. "Fine… I'll do it."

She waltzed over to Anders and Fenris, while Hawke called Lilly over to the group. Isabela shook her head and laughed. "You boys need to knock this off, or you're going to rip her in two."

The two of them simultaneously walked past her while rolling their eyes.

"What?" Isabela asked, receiving no reply.

Hawke sighed and continued walking.

As they walked, Lilly noticed something. She stopped in her tracks. "Something's wrong."

They all turned to her. "What are you talking about?" Aveline asked. "What's 'wrong'."

Lilly shushed her. "Hear that?"

Everyone quieted down and listened. There was a faint sound of footprints that seemed to be distant, but because of years of being an assassin Lilly knew better. Whoever it was… they were closer than the others thought. Lilly put her sense to work.

_The footsteps multiple… obviously more than one. The Targets are swift, soundless, nearly undetectable… must be trying very hard to be unseen. Thieves? No, would've attacked already. Thugs? No, too organized. _The noise stopped._ Huh? A sudden halt? They know… we're listening. That means they can see us. They've been fallowing. For how long? Doesn't matter. Why? Remains to be seen. _Her eyes widened. _Ambush._

Lilly looked up to a cliff. "Attackers."

Everyone fallowed her gaze, to a group of Magisters standing on the edge. "You," The leader said to Hawke. "You are in possession of stolen property."

"You can't take about him like that!" Lilly snapped. "He is a _person_, not a _thing_!"

The mage paid no attention to her. "I will not repeat myself."

"I am NOT a slave!" Fenris Shouted.

The Mages, left their perch and began to attack. They group was outnumbered, but when has _that _ever been a challenge? The group (because of much practice) was able to take the mages down easily.

Fenris noticed one of the attackers was still breathing. He stomped over to the man and began to interrogate him.

Lilly stood beside Hawke. They could quite make out what was being said, but it obviously disturbed Fenris very much. She was worried about him.

A few minutes later Fenris finished his interrogation, and snapped the Magisters neck. He treaded heavily back to the group. He scowled for a moment.

Lilly stepped toward him. "Fenris…"

He was unfazed. One word left his lips with a snarl. "Hadriana."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know this one was short (So sorry for any disappointment…) I honeslty got stuck with this one. But I know exactly how I want the next chapter to be, so it'll be much better (And longer!) I PROMISE.<strong>


End file.
